I Am Always There For You
by Diasgirlsparty
Summary: Hermione and Harry Get married after their 7th year and she thinks he is cheating on her and runs to Draco Malfoy for comforting...  full summary inside..
1. It Feels Like Heaven

**I Am Always There For You…**

**Summary:** It's there 7th Year at Hogwarts.. Hermione and Harry are together and very happy indeed…. Voldemort is dead thanks to the GOLDEN TRIO and the world is a 'Better Place To Live In'….

Harry Potter and his girlfriend invented a spell to remove one's Dark Mark and many Death Eaters like the Malfoys are now free and believe in everything about Harry..

After their 7th year they get married….Hermione gets suspicious and believes that Harry is cheating on her…. When she finally finds out the truth she runs to well…Draco Malfoy… Read on if you want to know more…

First It will be Harry/Hermione + Harry/Ginny (secretly) then after a point of time it will become Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny (openly)

Other pairings would be Ron/Luna , Fred/Angelina , George/Alicia , Bill/Fleur and more on the way...

Sometimes POV's might shift...

In the starting it is little bit Harry and Ginny Bashing...

**A/N:** Guys this is my very first fanfictions and I would accept all the possible feedbacks... SO PLEASE REVIEW with ur valuable feedback... And dont hammer me if u doint like it... And the fluff bunnies went off a little in this chapter sorry... If you dont wanna read fluff then just skim over from the part Harry and Hermione got to the Room of requirement until the second last paragraph before the bar line...

ENJOYA!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** It Feels Like Heaven

The only girl of the Golden Trio ; Hermione Granger walked out of her Arithmancy class... She iwas the brightest witch of their age and the present Head Girl... In her final and 7th year of Hogwarts she was studying tirelessly for the NEWTs... She was scared and her only support were her boyfriend Harry Potter and best friends Ronald and Ginny Wasley...

She had hoped Harry would be the Head Boy with her but the total dimwit Draco Malfoy from Slytherin was chosen instead... Harry and ROn were always complaing about this because as per Hogwarts tradition the Head Boy and Head Girl were given different quarters for the year... Only Hermione had something good to say about it because she and Draco had become good friends... Not as close as others they still did their homework together because unlike their dumb friends they had brains and did not disturb each other whilst studying... Rest of the time Hermion used to be with Harry and Ron and Ginny... helping them or just enjoying...

* * *

Hermione had just walked out of Arithmancy and she was searching for Harry dreadfully hoping to find him A.S.A.P so that in the free period she could start with the immense load of Homework given to her by Prof. Vector.. She was hoping to complete it a little before there advanced DADA... Just then she found the man of the moment Harry Potter.

'Harry..Harry over here,' she screamed... 'Coming dear,' he replied rushing over to her..

'Harry, hurry up to the Common Room now I have to start studying.' So saying she rushed up only to be stopped by Harry who said, ' Well, Mione if you hadnt noticed today is the last day before the Christmas Vacations.. Thus, such a lot of workload." His statement not only calmed Hermione but made her nervous that the examinations were edging closer.

Harry took her close to him and lead her to the Room of Requirement and wished for a comfy room. A room similar to their Common Room appeared. He dragged Hermione inside and snogged her passionately. She knew she needed it but before any one of them knew what was happening their kiss intensified and Hermione removed her and Harry's Hogwarts robes from them and pulled Harry's shirt over his head and touched his bare chest seductively.

Just then an alarm went of in Hermione's watch reminding them that five minutes were left till their next lesson and awakening them to what was happening around them. Harry nervously put on his discarded shirt while hermione noticed that even she had not shirt on and that Harry had succesfully unbuttoned her bra. Wearing her clothes back on she whispered to Harry, ' You will be better off the night we get married dear. Now lets head of to Defence class.'

Harry just thought what would have happened if they had not heard Hermione's alarm as they ran towards the classroom.

This year they were being taught by Prof. Lucius Malfoy. After the invention of the Dark Mark Erazorio spell invented by Hermione he had instantly left his old Death Eater ways and had gotten Hermione to remove his and his wife's marks. He was very thankful to Hermione for that and whenever he saw her he wold remember that night always...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lucius's POV _

_Here I am reading the stupid _Daily Prophet _and hoping to make the ministry sure that I am not the old Death Eater I used to be... I just saw this article it says that _Miss Hermione Granger part of the famous Golden Trio who killed Voldemort has invented a spell to erase the Dark Mark once and for all_ ... WHAT!_

_Miss. Hermione Granger can remove that accursed mark... Thank God... My lucky stars are using themselves study..._

_'Cissy!.. do you here me? Well dress up fast dear we are going to be free tonight!'..._

_I hear Cissy's soft voice telling me she would be ready in a minute._

_Back to Normal POV_

_Just as Lucius and Narcissa were dressed they apparated to the Ministry and seeked an appointment with the Minister Mr. Arthur Weasley. _

_In Arthur's office they told him about the articled and requested for a meeting with the Granger girl._

_Arthur politely said, ' Well Lucius and Narcissa after all your efforts agains the good side of the Wizarding World you need our help now is it? Help from the Mudblood whom you couldn't look at? I am sorry Lucius but I can not allow you to do so...'_

_'Arthur please... I fall at your feet please allow us. We will do everything to be back in the Ministry's good eyes we promise... But please allow us,' Lucius begged falling on his knees with his hand folded in front of him._

_'Very Well then, but after this if anything goes wrong from your side you will serve a Life Sentence in Azkaban.'_

_Mr. Weasley put his Junior Under Secretary on duty and took the Malfoy's to The Burrow where Hermione and Harry were spending their Summer Vacations. _

_After a brief chat in which Mr. Weasley told the kids the reason for Malfoys' visit and led Narcissa and Lucius with Hermione to a small room made for this purpose. Hermione had cured many Death Eaters already and they were as good as their word and would not even think of the bad anymore._

_Hermione had insisted on being alone with the Death Eaters when she did her treatment so that she could concentrate better on her patient. _

_'Mr and Mrs. Malfoy do you agree to completely forget about your bad ways after my treatment?' She asked them and the nodded their heads in agreement._

_'Then Mr. Malfoy you may go first,' she told him leading to a table with a chair on either side of it. After they both sat down Hermione instructed him that, 'Please keep your mark hand on the table with your sleeve up. After I cast the spell you well straight away fell loads of pain. You will have to rush over to the bed and have the potion on the table their completely from one of the glass tumblers then wait for 10 minutes while I do the same on your wife.' 'Isnt there any way to lessen the pain?' Narcissa asked rather timidly. 'Well the pain who have caused to so many innocent people was also not reduced was it? I dont think so.. Rather they were left to die. The whole point of the pain is to make you never do such awful things again. Those innocent people died without a cause and the pain you will recieve is supposed to make you understand the way how those mudbloods according to you must have felt at that time. YOU DESERVE IT IS ALL I CAN SAY !,' Hermione bellowed the last part out._

_Lucius put his marked hand on the table embraced himself for the pain then Hermione yelled at the top of her voice and said, 'MARKERO ERAZARIO!'_

_Lucius did as he was told and with the help of his wife and Hermione he went on to the bed and had one of the whole tumblers of potion and lay there while Hermione went through the same process to cure his wife. After both of them were relaxing Hermione removed to pieces of identical looking agreement papers which the Malfoys signed with their blood after looking at the spot where the mark used to be..._

_After signing Hermione told them, 'As you can see this is a Death Promise Paper of u ever get back to your old ways then you will die along with this paper.'_

_After this the Malfoys left with a new ray oh hope and got themselves jobs at Hogwarts. _

_END FLASHBACK  
_

_

* * *

_

As Lucius came out of his reverie he started teaching his seventh year classes how to distinguish between Werewolves and normal Wolves. He was in a semi awake state thinking them to be third years.

Later that day during the staff meeting when he was asked his and his wives' opinion of teaching here they replied ' It Feels Like Heaven Albus.'

* * *

**A/N:** Finally the first chapter's over! It is medium sized and i know the ending was not so good but i tell you the next few chapters are awesome!

And this chapter has taken place a day before the Christmas Vacations remember!

Please tell me how you like the fluff... I am very weak at writing such stuff...

Dont kill me too.. It is after all my 1st fanfic...

Tell me how liked it!

SO LONG FOR NOW!


	2. Christmas Shopping

Chapter two is here…. YAY!

**A/N: **Yeah nd I know I have put the main pairing as Draco / Hermione but I mentioned that it is H/Hr first nd it wont be D/Hr before the 10th chapter... But that is my main paring...

I know I updated a bit early but it might not be sooo soon in the coming days coz I havta study!

Thanks guys with your precious reviews you made my day!

Just the way you liked my first chapter I hope u like this one too!

Yeah nd I didn't put this nasty bit of disclaimer in the previous chapter so here it is…

And those who put me to their alerts.. THANKS SOOO MUCH!

Yeah nd until the 8 or the 9 chapter Hermione might not get to know the truth...

This chapter's gonna be biiig

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me all for JKR.. I might not be writing fanfiction if all the characters were mine/… DUH!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Christmas Shopping

Harry , Hermione and the Weasleys reached the Burrow and there wating for them were Belatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange.. Both of them were looking at a certain girl with the last name Granger…_Shit.. Not again… It's the vacations and again iI have to be alone with them in that stupid room, _thought Hermione.

'Hermione Dear, I'll have a hot chocolate ready for you while you treat them,' Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione sniffed and entered the room with the two Lestranges, not to be seen for another hour..

Luna and Ron ran out of the Burrow to someplace unknown while Harry and Ginny went up to Ginny's room... 'Harry, Love, I dont think we should be up here now what if Hermione comes out and sees us here?,' Ginny mumbled. 'Honey she will not see us. Her treatment takes precisely an hour for two people and it she wont come out before her treatment is complete. So relax.'

At that Ginny smashed her lips to Harry and started kissing him hard. Harry dragged her to the bed and they lay there peacfully in each other's arms before a blissful love making hour...

* * *

An hour later all of them (minus the Death Eaters and Hermione) were back down b the fireplace. Harry was sitting alone on a loveseat and Ginny was on the sofa beside Ron and Luna who had cuddled up to each other. Both of them were not showing any emotions on their face which might give their little secret away.

Just then a disgruntled Hermione came out of the room with the two ex-Death Eaters following her. They looked extremely happy and thanked Hermione again and again for the things she had done to help them and disapparated.

Hermione came into the living room with a mug of hot chocolate and squished into he loveseat beside Harry and cuddle into him. Ginny raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

They continued to sit that way and Ron got up a while later and brought in a DVD and put it into the new DVD player his dad had bought and the watched I Am Legend II on the LCD TV which Harry had gifted on becoming the minister. (**A/N:** I think I Am Legend II might not have released in that time but in my story it has... nyways its fanfiction guys! Anything is possible... And anything is possible in the land of Harry Potter)

After the movie the ladies (and Ron) were scared out of their pants. Ron denied the fact that he was scared by THE movie and told the movie was hilarious and he was getting scared by the ladies' continuous screaming.

But everyone knew the that it was the latter. They had a small dinner of noodles and meatballs much to Ron's distress who had expected a little more food and food which he had had before not the muggle type food. But everyone rode him down on that and relished the food as much as possible. And to Ron's delight Hermione had made strawberry cheese cake for dessert. Everybody was surprised to know that Hermione cooked so well.

Mrs. Weasley too told Hermione that her cake was awesome.

Later that night before going to bed Hermione went out onto the porch and thought she heard the sound of a girl and a boy near the bushes and to her suspicions probably making out together. She thought that as no muggle could enter the the ground of the Burrow it had to be Ron and Luna spending time together before cooking off to bed. Hermione decided to joke around a bit and yelled, 'OI! Who is there? This aint no make out time. Head off to bed you both!.' Hermione thought that she should have scared them and ran inside the Burrow and went to bed.

Little did she know that Ron had been invited over to the Lovegoods' to spend the night there.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had sneaked out of the house when no one was paying attention and had gone behind a bush and started snogging each other hard. Before they knew anything they started heavily making out in the back garden of the Burrow when a voice, which they realised in a moment belonged to Hermione was screaming something like, 'OI! Who is there? This aint no make out time. Head off to bed you both!.'

It scared both of them out of their wits when they heard that. They knew Hermione would not have reacted in this wa if she found out today about this. Ginny looked had Harry with the _I-will-ditch-u-if-she-knows-about-us-now-and-I-Am-SCARED! _look.

Harry himself was scared and he looked at Ginny with those emerald eyes and kissed her passionately. He told her Goodnight and left mumbling, ' Try and find out wat happened love...' and he rushed away.

It was very scary for Ginny to let Hermione find out now of all times and she rushed up to her own rooms and saw Hermione was still awake. Ginny went up to her and asked her, 'Mione, wats wrong with u? I heard you screaming something along the lines of go to bed or something a while ago from the porch. What happened?

'ooh! I caught Ron and Luna having a thorough make out session and I just played a joke on them,' Hemione replied. 'Well, Mione, that cant be 'coz Ron is at the Lovegoods' house to spend the night. Didnt u know? I think it was your imagination.'

'I think so too, G'Nite'

'Nite,' said a relieved Ginny at the thought that her and Harry's little secret was not out.

* * *

The next day all of them were told that they were going out for Christmas Shopping! Hermione was very exited as it meant that they would be allowed to go anywhere for shopping.

And by anywhere she meant _from anywhere in the world!_ This way no one would get to know about their gifts by knocking into each other in Diagon Alley.

Hermione had decided that first she would apparate to China and buy Draco's gift. Even though Harry was her boyfriend, her mind had made her select the most unique, the most special and the best gift only for Draco and not for Harry. By that she meant that amongst her gifts this one would be the best.

Hermione had recently gained knowledge that she was a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, Draco of Salazar Slytherin (no surprise here), Harry of Godric Gryffindor and Ginny of Helga Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had been Merlin's descendants and his money had been split into half between them.

So she and the Malfoys were the most richest wizards in the world.

Phew. She thought sometimes that a few years ago she had been called a mudblood and now she was one of the two last descendants of Merlin! Life couldnt get more beautiful. And being the owner of so much money and estates) she could probably by the White House too!

She apparated to China and went into a wizarding shop where she asked is my order ready yet sir? As it was a very big thing she had had to order it earlier and had been told that she could collect it from here in a few days.

'Well your order eez reazy ma'am. But if u intend to give eet ass a Chreestmush present then youuuu can get eet delivered to that personss house on Chreestmush morning... Sen please put zee azzresh of zee lucky man ere,' said the chinky shopkeeper.

Hermione smiled to herself and wrote down the 'azzresh' of Malfoy Manor into the journal pointed out by the China man.

After paying him the amount she went to a Chinese restaurant and ordered a Chinese meal.

Later she went to Greece and bought Harry and Ginny's presents and arranged for it to be delivered there.

She always wanted to visit Paris, so she went there and bought gifts for all of the Weasleys (except Ginny) and the Lovegoods from there arranging it to be delivered on Christmas.

Then she headed off to the Hotel Delacour (yes owned by Fleur's parents) in France to settle for the night as all of them had been given time until evening next day.

Fleur was offcourse not there as Bill and she had not yet returned from their Honeymoon. Gabrielle was a very sweet girl and took Hermione to one of the best rooms in the hotel and told her that it was a free night for her to tell her thank you for making friends with Harry Potter who had saved her life. Gabrielle still couldnt get over that fact (even though it seemed absurd to giving a night living in the best suite for free just for befriending Harry Potter).

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny who too had finished their shopping _together _were in Italy. They had checked into a hotel and were _sharing rooms._ They made an excuse that they were on their honeymoon.

Right after entering the room Ginny threw everything aside and pulled Harry straight to bed with her and stripped. This was the first time the two of them would be spending the nigh together and having sex.

It was still 7 'o' clock in the evening and still they were inside each other. Harry had put a silencing charm on the door so that no one could hear Ginny screaming his name so seductively.

They had sex the whole night and no one ever got to know.

They were away from their family and nobody needed to know too.

Ginny yelled around 12 at night 'Harry Potter you will dump the Hermione and marry me! I cant stay out of you anymore. I want to carry your baby, I want to become pregnant. I want myself to be called Mrs. Potter and I went to have sex with you every night. Even while I'm pregnant.'

Harry looked at her and snogged her senseless and told her,'Ginny I am yours and you are mine and soon everyone will know the truth and your dreams will be fulfilled. Now just enjoy the night and think that you are no longer a virgin and you can do anything with me.'

After peaceful lovemaking they both fell asleep...

* * *

The next day at seven o clock sharp in the evening they met at the Burrow. Ginny and Harry were exhausted no one knew the actual reason except themselves.

And right after arriving Hermione had pounced on Harry and in front of everyone snogged him deeply until Ron said,' Get a room guys.'

Hermione detached herself from him and told him,' I missed you sooo much Harry!'

They all decided to have an early dinner and Mrs. Weasley insisted that they go to bed...Ginny told all of them this was unfair as it was Christmas Eve and they should be allowed to stay up late but Mrs. Weasley put her foot down at that and said firmly that it was time for bed with a look which altogether said Go to Bed now or else... So they retired to bed straight away knowing that look too well awaiting the next day which was Christmas!

* * *

**A/N : **Yay! another chapter done! I am soo happy...

Tell me how you guys liked it!


	3. Christmas Surprises

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me all for JKR.. I might not be writing fanfiction if all the characters were mine/… DUH!

Chapter 3!

**A/N :** I dunno if any one of u guys r liking it also or not.. But still writing is a passion so here I am with another chapter…..

I also wanted to ask you all two things… I need serious advice on it coz my story depends on these answers..

Firstly, How should Hermione get to know about the truth?

Secondly, Will she keep contact with Harry and Ginny after getting to know the truth? as in would she remain friends with them?

I am planning a row between Hermione and Harry that day…. So based on that pls answer or I wont be able to continue… And I need atleast a few more reviews before the next chappy… Thanx

BTW this chappy is gonna be small….. coz it will only contain Christmas day.. but d next chappy mite be big... no prommises though/

ANd theres a twist in the tale here too...

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Surprises on Christmas

'Merry Christmas Miss. Granger,' these were the first words which always left Hermione's mouth on Christmas morning just as she woke up. She loved being the first one to wish herself Merry Christmas.

This Christmas they were going over to No.12 Grimmauld Place for spending their Christmas Day. She knew Mrs. Weasley had already left so that she could start cooking. _NO one_ could stop her from cooking Christmas lunch _and _Dinner. Her skilled hands could cook very fast but she always ook her time to make the dish more splendid. They always opened their gifts after having breakfast as that was tradition. So she, Luna, Ginny, ROn. and Harry would be having breakfast here and then apparate to Grimmauld Place for 'Gift Opening.' Thinking about Harry, Hermione couldnt wait to be married to the man she loved, but there was always a problem. She could never get close to Harry more than snogging and cuddling with him and the thought of marrying him seemed to trouble her because she still was not sure whether she truly loved him or not. She was more attracted towards Draco than to Harry even through their small conversations. His soft pink lips, his stormy gray eyes and his pale skin tone was very enticing for her. Hell, what was happening to her?She was thinking about the Slytherin Prince's lips while dating the Gryffindor Lion. She knew she would have to get over the fact that she was losing the worlds most handsome guy just because she was dating the second most handsome one who had destroyed Lord Voldemort but was not good at studies. Whereas Draco was the second topper in their year and was wonderful at studies. _Thats _what got her to be friends with him in the first place.

'Mione you coming down?' Ginny's question brought Hermione out of her musings and she completed combing her hair and with Draco still on her mind she went downstairs.

Ron was getting impatient as he saw Hermione completing her breakfast quickly. 'Come on Hermione we need to be there in time to open our presents,' that was all Ron was concerned about presents. 'Well Ron if you are so interested about the presents then you should have left before,, get it?'

So Saying Hermione went up to Harry and kissed him on the cheeks not wanting to kiss him on the lips and went outside to the Burrow charms to apparate to Sirius's home. 'Ron, do you want to be late lolling over there?'

At that everyone was outside ready to apparate. They had decided to go together side-along so that they could reach at the same time together. They decided that Hermione would be on one end and Harry on the other just to ensure safety of the people in between because even though they had passed their tests they were still unable to side-along apparate with more than one person. So, Hermione held Lunas hand, who held Ron's, who held Ginny's and who (to Harry nd Ginny's happiness) held Harry's hand. Hermione thought that she saw a triumphant look pass through Ginny's eyes and a look of pure love pass from Harry's eyes which was no doubt indicated towards Ginny., but Hermione shoved off such a thought thinking that it was just her imagination.

But she was obviously wrong... But she didnt get to know until much later...

At Grimmauld Place they heard Sirius singing _God Bless Ye Merry Hippogriffs_ at the top of his voice. They rushed into the living room where a pile of gifts were scattered on the floor. Hermione and the others went and found the ones addressed to themselves and took a corner of the room to themselves.

Hermione was going to open her presents when no one was around so she was just sitting and watching while the others opened theirs.

'Wow, Hermione a Pensieve!' Harry cried when he opened his gift from her. 'Yes Harry, well i have to tell you apart from being like an actual Pensieve it also records your memories in small crstal balls so that you can view them at any time of the day and night. It also allows you to make a memory album of the times u want to store it makes both wizard and muggle pictures though...' 'Wow Mione thanx a lot!,' he yelled and went and kissed her. Hermione let it go but stopped soon because she couldnt take it anymore.

Then Ginny came over to thank Hermione because she had gifted her a pure wish box which granted your wishes made specially by order from Greece. It could not grant big wishes like marrying some one or anything but heart rendering wishes were always granted.

Every one thanked her one by one for the wonderful imported gifts she had given them. She just hoped that Draco and his family liked the gifts she had given them. Hermione need not have worried because all the Malfoys had loved her gifts.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Household the three Malfoys too were opening their own Christmas gifts.

All three of them knew that Draco's biggest gift was from Hermione and they had told him to open it in the end , just in case.

As per the Malfoy family tradition the eldest always unwrapped his/her gifts first.

So Lucius was doing the same thing and at last he opened Hermione's present. He was sure no one could have given him a better gift than this. IT was a bBook written by Slytherin himself and a copy off a book written by all the four founders. He knew they were written in ruins and was glad he had taken Ancient Runes back in Hogwarts so that he could translate it. His wife and son too were awed by the book.

Then Narcissa started opening her gifts then she reached a long slender package with Hermione's writing on it,

_Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

_Merry Christmas and I hope you like my gift. If you do then please sport it in the upcoming Christmas Ball at Hogwarts after the Vacations...Enjoy your Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger._

She knew that Hermione might not know her taste for clothes but was curios to find out what she had bought her. She ggently opened the box and gasped, what she saw completely put her in shock. A sea blue gown with pretty sequins over the bodice and the skirt was draped around a slip type thing. All smooth and velvety to the touch. ** (scroll down to the authors note to see the dress.) And a brooch which was made out of a real blue Orchid. Narcissa's favorite flower, charmed to look fresh for ever until it was destroyed with a silver Malfoy written beneath it. It had a small note next to it...

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_If you really like this brooch then it would be my pleasure if you would pass it down to the next Malfoy woman who came into the family. I want it to be passed down generation to generation for it holds a strong family charm which will keep the Malfoy family united forever. Enjoy your Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione._

'Oh my God Draco I really did not know that your friend had such great taste and she got perfectly what I wanted!_'_

_'_Well mother, now can I open my gifts please?'

'Yes sure son.'

Draco went along opening through each of the gifts until he reached the massive one gifted to him by Hermione.

He saw that there was no note attached on the outside but he still opened it up.

And a dragon fell out of it. A Chinese Secrecy Keeper, along with it a note handwritten by Hermione fell out. It was offcourse addressed to Draco.

'Son, you are the luckiest boy ever. I myself could not have bought one of _these,_' Lucius Malfoy spoke up atlast.

'Drake please read the letter out for us to listen to it please,' was all his mother could say.

'Yes mum,' Draco picked up the letter and read out loud..

_Dear Draco,_

_A very Merry Christmas to you and your family._

_Can u please send me an owl telling me how you and your parents liked my gifts.?_

_Anyways, as you already know I have gifted you a Chinese Secrecy Keeper Dragon. You might already know how to use one of these but still I will explain properly because I AM the insufferable know-it-all anyways... _

'Who can call Hermione dear an insufferable know-it-all?' asked a shocked Narcissa.

'Snape...' was all Draco could say...

'Severus, Oh he is going to get it from me one of these days,' Luciuss muttered, 'Get on with the letter son,'

_Chinese Secrecy Keeper Dragon guards your most priced possession or a room which is very important to be guarded._

_To confirm your ownership you put one drop of your blood on both of its eyes making it come alive. You can keep it outside of the room (eg your room) and then it well ask you Whom should be allowed to enter the room. You then have to take the names and he will only allow those people to enter. The others will be well kicked 10 meters away from your room by a spell and will make an antennae sprout from its years telling thief every one minute. No spell can undo this curse and it stays for precisely one month!_

_If you want a very precious thing for example your mother's brooch to be kept safely without getting stolen you have to give it over to him and because it is a small thing he we eat it up then he will again ask who who should have access to it and he will hand it over only to them._

_He talks and walks like a human but when he is away from his post then he puts a strong spell which will not let the unnamed persons even near the room. It also eats food like any other human so you have to treat it kindly._

_And most importantly it is the world's most wise adviser, so before you start anything new or important always take advice from him because he is the only one that can help you with the correct decision._

_Anything else to know about it just check out the manual below, get it?_

_And you get to name it too...  
_

_Bye, Meet u in Hogwarts,_

_Yours, _

_Hermione._

'Wow, Hermione always organized with the correct solution,' Draco said, 'I hope my gift makes meaning to her.'

'Well, I know it will son. Anyways the gift she has given me is well awesome. I mean in that gown I will look young again!'

'Mother...'

'OK , I better get going have to tell Cook how to make the dinner tonight. See you later.'

'Yes dad I think I should start doing my homework or McGonagall will kill me..'

'_Prof._ McGonagall son.'

'Yeah yeah watever...'

* * *

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place everyone had seen their gifts and only Hermione was left alone in the room. SHe went through all her gifts and saw that Harry had given her a snowglobe completely made out of crystal with Hogwarts at the background and the Yule Ball Hermione dancing with the Yule Ball Harry and she was surprised to see that after sometime they went and sat down on a bench and started kissing then Hermione started reading a book with Harry asleep with his head on her lap. She bent down to kiss him... (use your imagination folks)

She loved that gift but she was more interested in finding Draco's.

She found it and was enthralled b it. It was beautiful. An emerald green gown with a body hugging bodice. She knew she would look like a princess in it.***

Along with a pretty set of earrings made out of diamonds with an emerald embedded into it with a diamond necklace which had many emeralds embedded.****

Hermione knew she would wear it only in her wedding and that these were the most wonderful gifts she had ever got...

She took them and hid them away knowing Ron and Harry would never like her wearing those...BUT SHE WOULD...

* * *

Later that night Draco was setting up the Dragon and he named him Conner, and he inserted his secret diary into him and only allwed himself and Hermione to get it.. And entry to his room was given to Jimble and Timble the house elves, his parents, himself and as an afterthought Hermione.

He went to bed that night thinking that this was one of the best CHristmas of his lives...

**

* * *

A/N: ****The gift Hermione gave Narcissa Malfoy for Christmas. This is the link... Tell me if u cant view it...

http:/ / www (Dot) nexteve (Dot) com / images / D / F6253A (Dot) JPG

***Hermione's Gown:

http:/ / n (Dot) b5z (Dot) net / i / u / 6146416 / i / DSCF0001 (Dot) jpg

**** Jewelery Set:

http: / / www (Dot) christies (Do) com / lotfinderimages / d51727 / d5172780l (Dot) jpg

please dont type the dots and erase the spaces while viewing the image.. thanks...

theres a change in the plan Hermione will NOT get married to Harry she will get to know before that and so i need your answers early...


End file.
